Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, (Dr. DIt's About Time! Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz, or DoofIt's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) Let's Take a Quiz for short), is a 47 year old mad scientist hailing from the country of Druelselstein. He is the head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless. His usual lair is an office building that he apparently owns, though he's worked from other locations when necessary for his plans. He attempts to wreak generally "evil" havoc and assert his rule across "the entire Tri-State Area and the world!" Despite true dedication to this mission nearly all of his plans have been thwarted by his nemesis Perry the Platypus. (Doofenshmirtz has become so used to this foiling that he tends to feel empty or upset on the few occasions where Perry does not stand in his way.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz seems to quite enjoy musical numbers, and has performed songs about "impressing his professor" and how he hates his brother among other subjects. Though his plans are frequently clueless at best and his doctorate was purchased off the internet, some of his inventions (almost always suffixed with "-inator") have been fairly impressive. Online, Doofenshmirtz goes by the name of StrudelCutie4427.Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! Doofenshmirtz suffered through a comically exaggerated neglectful, even abusive, claimed terrible childhood that left him scarred for the rest of his life. His parents were mentally abusive and ignored him, briefly disowned him, forced him to wear dresses or act as a lawn gnome, and frequently restricted him from doing even the smallest things. He also had to deal with many bullies, had no real friends, except for a balloon with a face painted on it, had issues with his body (a high squeaky voice and inability to grow facial hair), and generally failed embarrassingly at nearly everything he attempted. (The exceptions being cup stacking and, for a short time, shadow puppetry). His record in romance was equally dismal and almost always ended up with him being broken-hearted. Because of this, he built a robot to destroy love, which landed in the hands of Phineas and Ferb ("What Do It Do?"). Somehow he managed to woo and win the hand of Charlene and had one daughter with her before it fell apart and they divorced. Due to the cumulative weight of all these hardships he turned to evil and constantly attempts to seek vaguely directed vengeance with odd items he purchased off the internet. Early life Birth and childhood Heinz Doofenshmirtz had a bad childhood. Doofenshmirtz had mentally abusive parents who never cared about Heinz or even noted possible knowledge of his existence. When Doofenshmirtz was born, neither of his parents "bothered to show up". He celebrated every birthday after that alone, throwing himself surprise parties at places like Gunther Goat Cheeses. When he did have a birthday cake, it was always eaten by Dookleberry Bats ("Raging Bully", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). At one time he was actually disowned by his parents, forcing him to live with ocelots. Needing money, he got a job at a carnival as the ball you throw at the target at the dunk tank. At the same time, for a reason that Heinz did not want to relate, he emanated a smell of pork so strong that no one would come near him. So he drew a face on a balloon and named it "Balloony," spraying it with long-lasting spray ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Eventually, he returned to his normal family. His father was so poor that his beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. While other people were allowed to relax, he was forced to be the family's lawn gnome all day and night without being allowed to move in the slightest for any reason even to eat or sleep. At night his only companions were the moon, Balloony, and his neighbor Kenny. During one night, Balloony flew off, and Heinz could not retrieve him ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "The Chronicles of Meap", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension "). In his father's heart, he was replaced by a spitzenhound named Only Son that his father won in a contest of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". Even though Only Son was an award-winning dog that brought his father fame and fortune, and the family should have been able to buy back the lawn gnome, Heinz was still forced to be the lawn gnome. This appears to be the source of Doofenshmirtz's fragile self-esteem ("Got Game?"). While his parents awaited their new baby, who they believed to be a girl, they knitted dozens of dresses for their new baby. But their baby was born a boy and was named Roger. Doofenshmirtz was forced to wear the old dresses due to lack of cloth, causing him to be constantly made fun of by his schoolmates, and on top of that, Roger was now favored by Heinz's mother for being a "goody-two shoes" ("Gaming the System," "Tree to Get Ready","Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension "). ]] Roger as well was favored by his mother for his amazing abilities in kickball, a skill in which Heinz was sorely lacking in. Heinz felt even more shunned because of this. He tried to play several sports to impress his mother, but failed at all of them. In grade school, for example, he flunked jungle gym. Heinz was still not completely forgotten, however, it seemed like he was only ever acknowledged so he could be mentally abused more. His mother for example wouldn't let him into public pools, possibly stemming from Heinz's embarrassing failure to perform the high-dive as a rite of manhood ("Thaddeus and Thor," "De Plane! De Plane!" "Split Personality" "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Then his parents wouldn't let him watch music videos as a child ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). He has been bullied throughout his life by Boris, starting when they were both in Druelselstein. Boris constantly kicked sand in Doofenshmritz's face even in the most unexpected places, so much so that even on days where Boris didn't, Doofenshmirtz still found no peace because he was always expecting Boris to show up ("The Flying Fishmonger"). Growing up, he tried his hand at magic. He got a gig, but hadn't quite perfected his act yet. When he tried to pull Bobo the Rabbit out of his hat, there was a skunk instead. He was quite upset about this and gave up magic until well into his adulthood. But at that point he actually found Bobo ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). Heinz entered in his first science fair with his first "Inator" (Doofenshmirtz wasn't very creative with names yet) a working laser cannon. He was about to win, but for some reason lost to a baking soda volcano. The next year, he made an "Even-Bigger-Inator" but lost again to a baking soda volcano ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). Throughout his youth, he was told he couldn't "make mountains out of molehills" even when the situation was serious, such as burning down his building, which led him to do so literally. He carried this on to his adulthood ("At the Car Wash"). He has also always had a high squeaky-sounding voice that he strongly dislikes even to this day ("Jerk De Soleil"). Doofenshmirtz's childhood did not put particular emphasis as he says that he "didn't love Christmas but he didn't hate it either" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). He once went to a camp and was attacked by bees. He received one sting and numerous injuries due to falling from a hill while running from said bees. The event also left a hydrant in his knee, which due to being to close to his arteries, cannot be surgically removed. This event would later make Heinz overprotective of his daughter when she camped with her friends as a teenager ("Skiddley Whiffers"). Teenage years When he was around 15, he realized he was unable to grow facial hair and began to think people who grow out their facial hair only do so to make fun of him. Also at this age, he was a big face in the "Shadow Puppet" business, so good that he began dating and had a "Fräulein." But, a new boy in the village with huge hands named Huge-Hands Hans showed up and, though his shadow puppets were horrible, took his "Fraulein" away from him. This could be the cause of Heinz's fear of commitment and terror of dating girls, even into his adulthood ("Out to Launch"). In high school, he filmed himself in a very embarrassing moment: in his underwear and a cape, he skated through a room and into a toilet. Doofenshmirtz did this while saying "I am a superstar!". The recording became a viral video across the Internet and became so well known that he couldn't walk outside his apartment room without being made into a laughing stock ("Tip of the Day"). After this before going into College he started to paint, but could never find a muse. One Day he finally found a muse, and painted for three days straight, and made a "masterpiece" he than rushed off to show his brother, but Roger's food spilled onto his beloved masterpiece sparking up a newer more personal grudge against Roger than past grudges which were more parental. ("Magic Carpet Ride") College years After losing in the science fairs, he wanted to devote his life to poetry competitions instead. One of his poems was: The movies are gray. The TV is black. The horses are running. Please bring me some food. Curiously, he still somehow lost to a baking soda volcano, although it is seemingly impossible for a baking soda volcano to recite poetry that outclassed him; or rather, any poetry at all ("Unfair Science Fair"). As a young man, he started his own bratwurst company, Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst, during a time which he described as him being less evil than in his current occupation. He even sold the bratwurst personally as a bratwurst street vendor, but without much, if any, success. Despite having "superior workmanship, finer meats and exotic spices", street vendors that sold hot dogs did much better than bratwurst vendors. At the present time, almost no one (other than Heinz himself) remembers that street vendors once sold bratwursts. Heinz attributes this to hot dog vendors "having it all": chrome-plated carts, endorsement deals and fancy blimps. After two young boys walked by him while he was doing his job as a street vendor and made a joke about selling bratwursts being a telling sign that a person is lame, Heinz vowed that he would get revenge against the hot dog vendors. ("Backyard Aquarium") In evil school, he was tormented by his Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, who flunked him out of evil school. To this day, Doofenshmirtz swears to get her to appreciate him for the evil he truly has. He also did a thesis based on an early ransom note of Dr. Lloyd Wexler ("Oil on Candace," "A Hard Day's Knight"). Then, he emigrated to U.S. later, He dated Linda Flynn once before she became famous. She actually appears to be, at least in part, the reason why Doofenshmirtz is so focused on controlling and/or terrorizing only the Tri-State Area. At one point she discussed her desires to become a pop-star, but Doofenshmirtz, not believing she could do it replied sarcastically, "Yeah, right, and I'm going to rule the world". Linda replied thoughtfully that he could just start off small, like "with the Tri-State Area" ("What Do It Do?"). Career Since meeting him while getting his photo taken, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis has been Agent P, or Perry the Platypus. Agent P never attempts to lock Doofenshmirtz up, and after every mission he leaves the doctor in the rubble and runs away ("It's About Time!"). His evil mentor was Professor Destructicon, also known as Kevin to his friends. Kevin's last request before being locked away was to have his protege set the sun on fire. Doofenshmirtz, in a rare moment of clarity, reasoned that the sun is a big ball of fire, so this wouldn't work. So Kevin asked him to just destroy the island hideout instead ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). In the summer of one year, Doofenshmirtz attempted to build his own evil nation in the bay of the Tri-State Area out of spite of his brother being elected mayor. The country, however, was on a giant inner tube which was popped and destroyed ("Hail Doofania!"). Doofenshmirtz went into space in the same summer, and used this time to exact revenge on Huge Hands Hans. He was going to use a space station to create a giant shadow puppet on the moon, thus proving old Hans that he was better. He was thwarted, however, and even almost died by going out into space without a helmet ("Out to Launch"). Heinz tried again to win a science fair as the middle of the summer came, but ending up falling into a portal to mars. His score with Perry the Platypus also became smaller and smaller, Perry's reaching such a level that on his board his uses to keep track of it, he needed sticky notes to put them all on. His endeavors have as well grown and at one point desired global conquest and not an areal one ("Unfair Science Fair," "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)," "The Lake Nose Monster"). Recently, Doofenshmirtz took up an internship with The Regurgitator, mostly because he offered maternity leave, but when he accidentally aided Perry in his capture as well as blowing up his lair, he seems to have returned to his normal evil career ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Doofenshmirtz also belongs to the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. organization ("Nerdy Dancin'"). Personal Life In the 80's, Heinz went on a blind date with Linda Flynn, who would become the famous one-hit wonder Lindana. The date did not go well however, and Heinz ended up not paying for the movie they barely watched (2009 Radio Disney premiere, "What Do It Do?"). Presumably, around about 1991, Doofenshmirtz married a woman named Charlene. In c. 1992, Charlene gave Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a child, a daughter, Vanessa. As Vanessa grew up, he always tried to give her a special birthday party, likely to make up for his own rather terrible birthdays, but she never liked them. At some point, Doofenshmirtz became divorced from Charlene, though they maintain a somewhat-civil relationship and share custody of Vanessa, who is occasionally seen taking part (albeit unwillingly) in her father's plans ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Hail Doofania!"). Even after this, he continued to try to throw large and extravagant birthday parties for his daughter; they were very childish and "girly" even though she was much older and more mature, which upsets her. These vigorous attempts to give her the perfect birthday party might be linked to his own childhood in which he had no birthdays at all ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "Raging Bully"). He eventually went looking for a new home within his budget range and was shown a "hodge-podge" house and a trailer, suggesting that he was house shopping during the divorce with Charlene since he would've had no alimony checks from Charlene to help him with his expenses. Finally he found his present home, which he immediately fell in love with and purchased it, being within his budget. Not until the first night did he discover why it was so cheap. He couldn't fall asleep that night due to ship horns and after further investigation discovered that there was a lighthouse nearby attracting all the ships ("That Sinking Feeling," "Got Game?"). Either before or after marrying Charlene, Heinz fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth had a rather unhealthy obsession with whales, and so Heinz, attempting to impress her, built a whale-translator so they could understand the whales. But the whale they chose trash-talked about Doofenshmirtz, saying Elizabeth should dump Heinz and go out with him. She did so, and Heinz grew with envy ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Since his divorce, he has recently started dating again, but hasn't had much luck. He planned on using a giant magnet to erase the tape of one girlfriend's answering machine because he left so many embarrassing, long and rambling messages on it. Also, he had a date that he met online which took place in his mountain hideout. She was more enamored with Perry the Platypus than with him. His next online date went far better and the two fell in love, but it fell apart once she was struck by a beam that made her feel no love at all ("I, Brobot", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!," "Chez Platypus"). While Doofenshmirtz hates all other holidays, even his own birthday, he has no hate or love for Christmas. Despite his tragic childhood, Doofenshmirtz claims that Christmas still wasn't that bad and is frustrated that he just can't find a reason to ruin Christmas. It fills him with an intense, burning indifference, so much so that his Christmas wish was to find a reason to hate Christmas. Regardless of his prevailing ambivalent feelings towards the holiday, when he was given the chance, he chose to "cancel" Christmas by using his Naughty-inator after he mistakes a group of carolers singing as a threat to not leave until they got figgy pudding. After Perry defeats him on Christmas, he has a reason to hate the holiday, though paradoxically he finds this to be a reason to celebrate the Holiday anyway ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Doofenshmirtz has adept hand-eye-coordination, and for several years he held the title of best cup stacker in the world. However, a teenage girl named Candace Flynn may have unofficially broken the record ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Senior Life 20 years into the future, Doofenshmirtz now uses a wheel chair and still battles Perry the Platypus (albeit at checkers) ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Alternate Reality When Future Candace went back to the future, it turned out her busting of Phineas and Ferb had resulted in a chain reaction, which caused Doofenshmirtz to take over the world ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Credentials *c. 70s - Student of Dr. Gevaarlijk, Evil 101 ("Oil on Candace") *c. 70s - Fails Evil 101 ("Oil on Candace") *Unknown date after c. 70s - Apprentice of Professor Destructicon ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") *Unknown date after c. 70s - Founds Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated ("That Sinking Feeling") *2000s - Becomes the nemesis to Agent P ("It's About Time!") *2000s - Downgraded to a lower threat level by the O.W.C.A. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *2000s - Become an intern of The Regurgitator ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *2000s - Returns to higher threat level ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") *2000s - Becomes (temporary) mayor of Danville due to Roger Doofenshmirtz's desperation. ("The Beak") *2020s- Becomes Emperor in an Alternate Future. Personality and traits Goofy, eccentric, and overly-dramatic, Doofenshmirtz tends to babble and be rather random. Acting somewhat cliche in classic villain form, he'll commonly burst out in grand maniacal laughs and drawn out, somewhat overdone, monologues ("The Lake Nose Monster"). Normally, any of his plans will have a large and decisive flaw, though a slight obliviousness causes him to never catch it. For example, in a plan to dig a tunnel to China, he forgets that the Earth's core is filled with magma, thus imperiling himself and Perry the Platypus. Several plans are doomed by the mindless inclusion of a self-destruct button in various places (such as the feet of his robot army), or an overly-convenient off switch ("Candace Loses Her Head," "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World," "The Fast and the Phineas"). In contrast to his usually clumsy body, he has proven to have amazing hand coordination ("Thaddeus and Thor"). Doofenshmirtz has a peculiar sense of humor."Spot the Diff" Butchering words and phrases, he will often mess up sayings or mispronounce words. When saying goodbye to Perry, he once shouted "Dosvidaniya!" then immediately claimed that was Spanish for two vedanyas, despite having no idea what a "vedanya" is. Though he is unaware of it, "Do svidaniya" actually means "good-bye" in Russian ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Often, at Perry's arrival, Doofenshmirtz sarcastically/jokingly acts shocked at his timing and appearance. He does this knowing Perry's "scheduled" entrance; which is usually when he is about to launch his evil plan involving his varying "-inators". For instance, "What an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" ("Rollercoaster") And also, "Your timing is impeccable, and by impeccable, I mean completely peccable!" ("Candace Loses Her Head") While being goofy and random, Doofenshmirtz still has a dark and sinister side. A mad scientist at heart, his plans no matter how trivial or convoluted, are always meant to either cause misfortune to others, benefit only himself, or both, and he enjoys watching people suffer. All of his magazines are stolen from his Spanish neighbor, and while expressing concern over Agent P's absence from their daily routine, he still hopes it was because something horrible had happened to him. He hates many things and does not care about the property damage eliminating them will cause, and feels that children screaming is a birthday gift in its own ("I Scream, You Scream," "It's About Time!," "Hail Doofania!," "Mom's Birthday," "Tree to Get Ready," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!‎"). However, it should also be noted that he has a "good" side as well; he will not hit girls ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"), he willingly and readily gave the kitten Mr. Fluffypants back to his rightful owner (though perhaps only to spare his lab of the destruction the kitten was causing) ("Spa Day"). In addition, Doofenshmirtz seems to genuinely care for his daughter Vanessa. Doofenshmirtz, strangely, is a very big fan of music. A Love Händel enthusiast, Doofenshmirtz has followed their music likely since their nineties start up. He loves them so much that even after failing at a new scheme and being stuck in a fire cracker explosion, he still took the time to "rock out" to Music Makes Us Better. While not actually having the talent to do so,(He has admitted it himself in Bubble Boys,) he enjoys singing about his feelings whilst explaining his schemes to Agent P, and was extremely insulted when Peter the Panda tried to destroy his machine while he sang about missing Agent P ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together," "Tree to Get Ready," "Oil on Candace," "It's About Time!"). Also, Doofenshmirtz has perfect pitch; he is able to identify the Eb above high C in "My Fair Goalie." Underneath all of the goofiness and evil intentions lies the shell of a fragile child. Emotionally scarred by his unhappy childhood, mentally abused by his father, and shunned by his mother, he has never hit a break, striking out at every girlfriend he's had (except for his ex-wife) and failing at his plans for regional dominance. Through all the strife, Doofenshmirtz's persistence and lighter attitude keeps him going, though he does occasionally express awareness of his life's redundancy ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," "Got Game?," "Tree to Get Ready," "Out to Launch," "Journey to the Center of Candace"). Also, Doofensmirtz could be a little lazy in doing regular things. For example, he once planned to move Big Ben next to his building to read the time instead of buying a bigger watch to replace his small one ("Elementary My Dear Stacy", "Candace Gets Busted"). Physical Appearance Doofenshmirtz is self-described as ugly. He has an extremely pointy crooked nose, and a very oddly shaped pointed chin. His teeth are usually horse-shaped, but they sometimes shift to pointed, all canine teeth. His hair is brown, and while it was neatly kept in the past, it has become much messier over the years. He also has noticeable bags under his eyes which seem to have appeared around or after his High School or College years.("The Best Lazy Day Ever," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") Doofenshmirtz is 6 feet, 2 inches tall and very slender, but he slouches, which causes him to appear shorter. As a youth he was considerably short for his age. His limbs and fingers are bony and gangly. His legs are usually bent when he stands and walks, and he has a noticeable hunchback ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Chez Platypus", "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Oil on Candace"). Heinz's usual apparel is a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt, under a long, thin white lab coat. With that he wears long gray or dark green slacks, and black shoes, and more recently, his shoes seem to have a small heel ("Out of Toon"). He has a tattoo of the word evil in purple ink with a pointed tail coming from the L on his left bicep ("Chez Platypus"). When hit with the beam for his Ugly-inator, a device with makes anything the beam hits horribly ugly, he remains the same ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). He and his 2nd dimension self consider themselves handsome ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Relationships Perry the Platypus His nemesis is Perry the Platypus and it is often cited that the two enjoy loathing each other and presumably have for years. Despite this, Doofenshmirtz is unable to recognize him unless he is wearing his secret agent hat. ("It's About Time!," "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "The Lemonade Stand", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") In the words of Doofenshmirtz himself to Perry, their encounters are typically in the following format: :#"I have a scheme." :#"You try to stop me." :#"I trap you." :#"I tell you my scheme." :#"You escape." :#"We fight." :#"I'm defeated." Doofenshmirtz shouts a constantly recurring phrase, which has numerous occurrences, to Perry every time he thwarts his schemes: "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" Perry shows no concern at his words, considering its frequent usage, and due to the fact that its meaning is trivial: Doofenshmirtz mainly expresses his frustration and annoyance towards Perry through it, and it is generally expected and not taken seriously. The phrase is almost always present, considering Doofenshmirtz repeats it every time Perry ruins his plans. It is sometimes regarded as Doofenshmirtz's catchphrase. Doofenshmirtz tends to have an evil scheme Perry always stops him. Because Perry enjoys foiling Doofenshmirtz's plans, he doesn't usually turn him in to any sort of authorities. Despite this, there have been some rare occasions where Perry has not allowed a scheme to be carried out at all. This is usually if Doofenshmirtz's plan happens to put the Flynn-Fletcher house directly in danger ("Journey to the Center of Candace," et al.). Dr. Doofenshmirtz has used many different contraptions and methods, including crocodiles, as a means of containing Perry, but his standard method is to use a cage ("The Ballad of Badbeard," "Crack That Whip," et al.). Though Perry and Doofenshmirtz regard each other as a nemesis, their relationship is more along the basis of "friendly enemy". Doofenshmirtz habitually explains his plans before carrying them out and Perry always stops to listen. Sometimes, depending on the situation, Perry will help Doofenshmirtz with his "idea of the day" before proceeding to stop him when the situation becomes dire or when Doofenshmirtz turns his back on him. Perry also offered Doofenshmirtz his "universal delete button" to erase an embarrassing viral video that had became so well known that he couldn't walk outside his apartment room without being mocked. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together","Thaddeus and Thor","Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Tip of the Day") Doofenshmirtz always anticipates Perry the Platypus's entrance and even begins to become anxious if he doesn't show up ("Hail Doofania!", "No More Bunny Business"). He also tends to let Perry into his own home or lair should he discover Perry's presence before Perry has the chance to break himself in. In fact, the two of them are so used to one another being in each others lives that they can't be nemeses with anyone else for more than a day or so. They even exchanged genuine Christmas presents ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Once, Perry helps him learn how to kick a ball to impress Doofenshmirtz's mother ("Thaddeus and Thor"). At one point when Perry refused to foil his plans due to them being silly and pointless, Doofenshmirtz followed him around, begging him to thwart him ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Doofenshmirtz might actually somewhat admire or like Perry, because of his underwear has Agent P's face all over it when his other clothes are pulled off by a jet pack (which shows him not being able to use one correctly). He states that he had it way before he even met him, which is quite a lie ("Bubble Boys"). When the occasion arises, Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death. When Doofenshmirtz created his own aluminum siding business, Perry rescued him from its imminent explosion (which Perry himself had caused) ("The Magnificent Few"). Doofenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as he himself often puts Perry in peril, due to his evil reputation. Another example of this was when Doofenshmirtz tried to save Mr. Fluffypants, resulting in him falling off the building. Perry dived after him and used a parachute to save him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fell to the ground ("Spa Day"). Doofenshmirtz finally returned the favor and saved Perry (as well as Phineas and Ferb) from his 2nd Dimension counterpart by giving him his toy train (losing that toy had caused Doof-2 to become evil), causing Doof-2 to change his ways and stop trying to destroy Perry, Phineas and Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). At one point, Doofenshmirtz met Peter the Panda and made him his new nemesis, and despite his claims that it was just a spur of the moment whim, Perry was still very upset about the development. As time passed Doofenshmirtz himself found that it wasn't the same and that he missed Perry too, remembering that the day he met Perry was the best day of his life. The two of them end up going on a show called Dr. Feelbetter to sort out their feelings, and after apologizing (and turning the show into a hostage situation for Perry to foil), Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are (happily) enemies again ("It's About Time!"). Similarly when Perry is assigned a new villain to thwart, Doofenshmirtz is quite offended and states that only he is Perry's nemesis ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). In the future, when both Doofenshmirtz and Perry are old, they are in Doofenshmirtz's house playing checkers in place of their old routine, seemingly further emphasizing the fact they can't live without each other ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Doofenshmirtz even almost admitted to Perry being his best friend once ("The Chronicles of Meap"). He also said that Perry is like one of the family ("A Real Boy") Major Monogram It appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram actually know each other fairly well with Doofenshmirtz knowing both his home phone and cell number ("Journey to the Center of Candace," "Don't Even Blink," "Hide and Seek"). Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram have spoken to each other over Perry's video phone for a few brief seconds but it appears that this is not the first time the two have met ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Doofenshmirtz has nicknamed Major Monogram "Monobrow" because of his uni-brow ("Spa Day", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram hosted a cliptastic countdown together ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). It is shown that the two appear to be quite fond of teasing and making remarks at each other that range from playful banter to being snide in nature. On the first episode of the Phineas and Ferb Podcast on iTunes, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz appear together and speak about the Christmas special with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The creators mentioned in a comic-con that Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram attended "The Academy" together, and it might be explored in a future episode. Carl Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as with Major Monogram, seems to know Carl well enough to give him a nickname. He probably doesn't like him because he states that he hates camera crews in My Goody Two-Shoes Brother . It has yet to be explained how two different organizations that are constantly fighting are on a nickname basis, or how Doofenshmirtz would know something as personal as Dr. Coconut, Carl's nickname because he does an odd coconut dance when he believes that no one is looking. He may have not known Carl because when he went to Carl's website, even though it had Carl's picture and name, he still called Carl "some kid" ("At the Car Wash"). He doesn't seem to recognize Carl when Carl's in a squirrel costume ("The Remains of the Platypus"). Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's daughter, the Doctor cares for her very much, tries to think of what's best for her, and is in fact a bit overprotective of her. This is quite possibly to make up for his own miserable childhood and uncaring parents. As Vanessa grew up, Doofenshmirtz always tried to throw her great birthdays, but Vanessa's personality led to her never enjoying Doofenshmirtz's "little girl" parties ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Various other attempts by Doofenshmirtz to win Vanessa's affection, especially during her childhood and early teenage years, failed miserably, and instead caused her embarrassment, including stepping on the feet of the other team at Vanessa's first swim meet, clapping much too loudly at her dance recital, wearing fringe at a dance both of them attended, and deliberately catching a foul ball at a baseball game that he took her to ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Later, Doofenshmirtz bought Vanessa a Mary McGuffin doll (found at the Flynn-Fletcher's garage sale) that he had "never stopped searching for," since Vanessa had asked for one when she was a little girl, though it took him 10 years to find one. This helps her to see that while he constantly did things wrong, and embarrassed her constantly, he actually was trying and really does love her. He does try to be fatherly, teach responsibility (in an evil way), and taught her how to drive ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). He always encourages her to be evil, but she generally doesn't seem to show much enthusiasm for "the family business." When Vanessa admitted that she was a bit evil, he cried tears of joy ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Doofenshmirtz is also overprotective over his daughter to the point of dressing up as a hippie to make sure his daughter and her friends are safe during their camping trip. He even sees her as a little kid even though she is 16. When Vanessa was in danger from bees, Heinz protected her by drenching himself in honey and getting the bees to sting him instead ("Skiddley Whiffers"). Roger Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz despises his younger brother, a grudge that has existed since they were children. It was Roger's fault that Heinz was forced to wear dresses for an entire year. Roger was also the obvious favorite of their mother, as while Roger would get everything, from good clothes to praise and affection, Heinz would get virtually nothing. Heinz's hatred and jealousy for his brother getting everything he wanted has caused Heinz to both attempt to ruin his brother's ceremony the day he would receive the key to the city, and try to out do him by building a new country and calling him "my stupid brother" in the national anthem ("Tree to Get Ready," "Gaming the System," "Hail Doofania!"). The feeling may not be mutual as Roger did attempt to restore his brother's masterpiece. However, he did not seem very affected once the painting was ruined ("Magic Carpet Ride"). He also made Heinz the temporary mayor and "fall guy" when Khaka Peü Peü attacked ("The Beak"). Fireside Girls He is totally obsessed with their cupcakes and can't resist buying because they're too cute. So far the only ones seen actually selling to him are Katie, Gretchen, Milly, and Candace. He says they have "those big pleading eyes making you feel guilty" ("Don't Even Blink", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Rodney Doofenshmirtz is rivals with Rodney because he's more evil than him. When Doofenshmirtz invited L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., to a gathering, Rodney appeared, but Doofenshmirtz never invited him ("Nerdy Dancin'"). In the second annual inator creator contest, Doofenshmirtz defeated Rodney by destroying his inator with the Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator, but the Belt of Victory was destroyed in the agent fight so he was rewarded by a balloon, which he named Balloony II, probably because he still remembers about Balloony ("Robot Rodeo") Rodney also boasted about how his son, Orville is a genius who can help him with inventions whereas Vanessa only goes shopping ("A Real Boy"). Parents From Heinz's many stories, it's exceedingly obvious that his parents care very little for their oldest son. From making him stand still day and night as a lawn gnome, to naming the family pet 'Only Son', even once disowning him for a short while, forcing him to live with ocelots. Essentially they prevented him from doing things a normal kid should be able to do freely ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Got Game?", "De Plane! De Plane!", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Gretel Doofenshmirtz It is unknown what Heinz thought of his great-grandmother only that he knew she had "Issues" and that he wanted to know Doofenshmirtz Family Recipe that she wrote. It is hinted that he may have known her personally ("Meatloaf Surprise"). José Doofenshmirtz José was Heinz's grandfather. According to Heinz, José was a "Weird Story". José may have been Mexican judging by the way he dressed. Heinz probably knew him personally, since José was his grandfather. He passed the Doofenshmirtz Family Meatloaf recipe onto Heinz's mom, who passed it onto Roger ("Meatloaf Surprise"). Flynn-Fletcher family and their acquaintances Phineas Flynn Phineas caught a glimpse of Heinz while Phineas was managing their restaurant ("Chez Platypus"). He and Ferb almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains ("Ready for the Bettys"). They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Phineas was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house ("Hide and Seek"). While looking for a monster truck he found Phineas and Ferb's on could see him on his inator. Phineas and Ferb later crashed into Heinz's inator and offered to rebuild it. During that Phineas calls Heinz "Dr. D" while Heinz called Phineas and Ferb "fellas" and was nice to them. Heinz was also quite taken back when his 2nd Dimension self ordered Platyaborg to attack Phineas and Ferb. Heinz also saved Phineas, Ferb, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Ferb Fletcher He and Phineas almost ran at Doofenshmirtz when they used Perry's flying car to get into Heinz's hideout in the mountains ("Ready for the Bettys"). They were also on his track while pursuing the lost Mary McGuffin doll ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). Ferb was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house ("Hide and Seek"). Ferb also caught a long glimpse of him when him and Vanessa were watching the doctor picking up the Pizzazium Infanionite ("Vanessassary Roughness"). He caught another glimpse of Heinz while he was watching Vanessa leave the Eiffel Tower with her father and Major Monogram ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). When Ferb showed Heinz the remote that incase they got lost in the other dimension, Ferb can turn it on and open another portal, Dr.D said nice touch kid, which means he was giving him credit for coming up with the idea. Heinz later saved Ferb, Phineas, and Perry when they were about to be smashed by the 2nd Dimension Heinz ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Heinz once said to Monogram that he does not trust Ferb (he believes Ferb is a "hoodlum") and does not like the idea of Vanessa dating him ("The Chronicles of Meap" character commentary). Candace Flynn Candace met Doofenshmirtz on several occasions. She followed Perry into Heinz's hideout and considered the doctor a pharmacist as she thought she was suffering from the hallucinogenic effects of the local moss ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Agent P was forced to use her body to fight Doofenshmirtz once ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). When they were all in space, Heinz noticed Candace whose suit hands were fattened up by the air; so Doofenshmirtz thought she was his long-time rival, Hans ("Out to Launch"). She spotted Heinz bribing Buford so that he would be allowed to enter the restaurant and made a comment on this; yet she seemed not to recognize Heinz in any way ("Chez Platypus"). Candace finally managed to learn more about Doofenshmirtz when her older self got sent into the alternative version of the future in which Heinz was a dictator of the Tri-State Area ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). She also delivered Fireside Girl Cupcakes to him ("Fireside Girl Jamboree"). Once when hair flew off of Candace it landed on Doofensmirtz and he was mistaken for an orangutan, Candace caught him when he fell. Doof was hauled away from animal control saying: "Mama, I'm Pretty" ("Bad Hair Day"). Linda Flynn Linda was one of Heinz's numerous dates back in the 1980s. It was she who convinced him to try taking over the Tri-State Area rather than the entire world. She did not meet him anymore after they split up ("What Do It Do?"). Lawrence Fletcher Heinz bought the Mary McGuffin doll from Lawrence, and later they communicated on the CV radio; which makes the latter the only member of the Flynn-Fletcher family to actually have a regular conversation with the modern-day Doofenshmirtz ("Finding Mary McGuffin" "Road Trip"). Lawrence was also under a big impression of Heinz's Telethon of Evil, naming it his new favorite TV show ("The Secret of Success"). Lawrence also saw Doofenshmirtz's face being pressed against his window, thinking it was a "truck driving pharmacist" ("Road Trip"). Later on, Lawrence inadvertently participated in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s Pageant of Evil, where he competed against Doofenshmirtz for the title of the supreme leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ("Bullseye!"). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella was the one who showed Doofenshmirtz and his date their table to which Heinz did not bother to respond ("Chez Platypus"). She was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize her ("Hide and Seek"). It's possible that Isabella sells cupcakes to him offscreen like the other Fireside Girls do. Doofenshmirtz told Monogram that Isabella is full of herself, but still cute, due to her happy, postive personality and cute smile ("The Chronicles of Meap" character commentary). Buford Van Stomm Buford was a bouncer at Chez Platypus and he accepted Doofenshmirtz's bribe so that Heinz and his date would not need a reservation ("Chez Platypus"). Buford was also one of the children Doofenshmirtz spotted while using his robot's video camera in the Flynn-Fletcher house, yet Heinz did not recognize him ("Hide and Seek"). Buford became Dr. Doofenshmirtz's partner in crime, when Baljeet stopped being his nerd ("Bully Bromance Break-Up") Jeremy Johnson Jeremy met Doofenshmirtz on one occasion, when he was giving Heinz guitar lessons. Jeremy did not bother listening to Doofenshmirtz's newest evil scheme's details as he would receive his payment anyway ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Romances Charlene Doofenshmirtz Being Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife, it appears that he dislikes her, as he always refers to her as his ex-wife, and seems agitated when she's around ("Hail Doofania!"). Despite this however, they still continue to amicably share custody of their daughter Vanessa, and Charlene pays him what seems to be a very substantial alimony. The alimony is largely used to finance his projects. Vanessa often tries to "Bust" her father, telling Charlene he's evil; she replies that "just because we got divorced, that doesn't make him evil." He also puts many of his in-town purchases on Charlene's tab despite the quite obvious fact that she has no idea what he does with the things he buys ("Finding Mary McGuffin"). And although they are divorced he still gropes her for money. He has been shown to have a picture of her in his home, so he may still have some feelings for her, or simply not dislike her as much as he claims ("Run, Candace, Run", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Other romances Some time in the 80's, Doofenshmirtz once dated Linda Flynn , Phineas and Ferb's mom. The date didn't go well because Doofenshmirtz among other things stuffed her in the trunk of his car going to the drive-in and laughed at her hopes of being a musician saying that he had as much chance of taking over the world. Linda replied with saying he could start with the Tri-State Area, which he is still trying to do. Either before or after marrying Charlene (likely before), Heinz fell in love with a woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was unhealthily obsessed with whales, so he built a whale translator to impress her. Ironically, a whale convinced her to leave him ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Doofenshmirtz began dating after his divorce. The exact number of relationships he has had the event is currently unknown, although he has been shown dating four seperate women. He himself mentioned that he has had another relationship. His first known girlfriend wouldn't pick up the phone. He had a date with a second one at his Woodland House during his week off; here his internet name is shown as "StrudelCutie4427" and on the same day he mentioned another bad date that had kept stabbing him with a fork ("I, Brobot," "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "What Do It Do?"). His last date was at the Chez Platypus and it went very well. It turned out that both he and his date were evil, but neither had known this about the other because it was not posted on their dating profiles (due to the odd people it seemed to attract (good guys), mainly Perry the Platypus). They fell in love and had a lovely montage of "evil love", but a previous plan of Doofenshmirtz's to get rid of all the gooey love stuff in the whole Tri-State Area unless his date went well backfired on him, even after he chose not to do it. He had gladly handed the remote to the de-love-inator to Perry, exclaiming that he did not need it any more and that he was in love. However, when Perry smashed the controls to the de-love-intator ray it caused the laser satellite in space to crash-land right next to his new-found love; It zapped her, making her unable to love. She left Doofenshmirtz stranded on a dock, her last words to him, "I feel nothing... nothing!" ("Chez Platypus") However, she and Doofenshmirtz were dancing together during Carpe Diem ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Mentors and Idols Doofenshmirtz's evil mentor was Professor Destructicon. It is unknown when he became his ward, but in c. 2008, Destructicon was arrested. His last request to him was to fulfill his dream of sending fire to the sun. Heinz, however, pointed out that "it is a ball of fire, it doesn't make sense set fire to it." Kevin then settled on destroying his lair. Doofenshmirtz attempted to honor his request, but failed ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). All through out his evil life, he has idolized Dr. Lloyd Wexler. Having memorized his evil memoir and even doing a thesis based on Wexler's early ransom notes, Heinz still does not know him enough to tell him apart from Perry the Platypus disguised as him ("A Hard Day's Knight"). In Evil School, his professor, Dr. Gevaarlijk, hated him openly, even as Doofenshmirtz tried to be the best in the class. He even wrote and sang a song showing his determination. Gevaarlijk flunked him, though, and into his adulthood, he wrote letters to her about how his life as an Evil Scientist is doing. When Gevaarlijk finally came to his apartment to see his plans, she was deeply upset with him, and pointed out his flaws. Leaving, Doofenshmirtz was comforted by Perry the Platypus ("Oil on Candace"). Doofenshmirtz as well is a huge fan of the 90s hair band Love Händel. When they performed in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard, he danced to their song Music Makes Us Better. Since he "knew people," he somehow got them to play for him while singing about his mother's ignorance of him for his lack of kickball skills ("Thaddeus and Thor," "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Schemes and Inventions Doofenshmirtz is so bent on taking over the Tri-State Area, he concocts a scheme nearly every day. It is unknown how long the evil doctor has been trying this, but it may have only been since after his divorce, since Charlene doesn't know what he is up to. Vanessa, however, recalls that as a child, she would hear the noise Doofenshmirtz's schemes made coming from down the hall, so it is also likely that Charlene was merely oblivious to Doofenshmirtz's evil ways ("Rollercoaster", "I Scream, You Scream", "Hail Doofania!", "Finding Mary McGuffin"). Doofenshmirtz will usually purchase odd objects from the internet so he can construct his evil inventions. The price of all items never matters to him, due to the immense amount of alimony he gets from Charlene ("It's About Time!", "Got Game?"). Each scheme or invention he comes up with is rarely successful, due to poor planning skills or a fundamental flaw in design ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror," et al). Gallery Background Information *In the original story pitch, the evil doctor's last name is Meddleshmirtz. While no reason has been given for the change, it may be due to resembling the medical term Mittelshmirtz, meaning "menstrual pain of the mid-cycle" (Literally, "middle pain"). *The literal translation of his name is "home ruler" (Heinz) "stupids pain" (Doof (stupid) + en (plural) + shmirtz (pain). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz can speak Spanish with great knowledge, as well as Whale ("The Great Indoors", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Oh, There You Are, Perry," "Perry Lays an Egg"). *Dr. Doofenshmirtz's catch phrase, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", is possibly a reference to the line of Zurg in Toy Story 2 and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!" or Snoopy from Peanuts comic strips: whenever Snoopy imagines battling the Red Baron, he is always defeated and cries out, "Curse you, Red Baron!" *He wears a grind guard at night to keep him from grinding his teeth ("Traffic Cam Caper"). *Despite being weak, Doofenshmirtz is very durable, as shown each time surviving certain doom (usually explosions). Also, he was once able to throw a normal cardboard party hat in to a steel pole and it made a hole and got stuck there ("Raging Bully"). *Only four times has Doofenshmirtz escaped perfectly: In "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" , in "Hail Doofania!," was shown in the flashback where Perry the Platypus falls down in a sandpaper factory, allowing him to escape, in "That Sinking Feeling" Perry is unable to stop him since there is no steering mechanism on the lighthouse, and in "Oh, There You Are, Perry" where he lands on the soft pillow after Perry drops him. Also in the episode "Leave the Busting to Us!", he shows a chart that tells how many successful attacks he had made to Perry and vice versa. *He is lactose intolerant ("I Scream, You Scream"). *He has said himself that he gets motion sickness ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons, he seems to have a great deal of wealth, is physically weak, and had a difficult childhood. *He receives a large alimony check every month. *He wore braces as a teenager, perhaps to solve the grinding of his teeth ("Out to Launch", "The Flying Fishmonger", "At the Car Wash", "What Do It Do?"). *He often mangles common phrases, such as "Dos vedanya! That's two vedanyas." or "As they say in China, Arrivederci!". Which means that he has a "peculiar humor sense" as seen in "Spot the Diff" when he said, "I changed it from cowabunga to cowaburger" (before changing "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). *In "Swiss Family Phineas" one of his shoes is lost, and in the next episode, "Hide and Seek", his shoes that he is wearing are slightly different with a small heel instead of being flat like his others, suggesting he had to purchase another pair to make up for the loss. *The reason he never got a doctorate is because his teacher failed him out of Evil 101, his major ("Oil on Candace"). *Heinz states that neither of his parents showed up at his birth ("Raging Bully"). However, he states that his family was a proud family, suggesting that he was always an outcast in his own family in spite of their pride ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). This is further evidenced when he claims his parents always liked his brother Roger better than him ("Thaddeus and Thor", "Tree to Get Ready"). *Heinz may not be able to swim, as evidenced by the water wings that appeared when he removed his lab coat ("Are You My Mummy?"), and gets seasick ("Toy to the World"), possibly because his mother never let him swim in public pools ("De Plane! De Plane!"). Though when Perry toppled him in his giant washing machine he appeared to be swimming without water wings as he was in his undershirt and in boxers.("Swiss Family Phineas") *Heinz has an "Evil" tattoo on his left arm ("Chez Platypus"). *His computer password was "Doofalicious." However, he may have changed it due to the fact that Perry the Platypus was able to figure it out ("Comet Kermillian"). *He plays chess ("It's About Time!") and lied (though it was believable) about having a travelers' chess board in his bag ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). *He uses a retainer ("At the Car Wash"). *He holds/uses his mouse in his left hand, showing that he is most likely left handed ("Oh, There You Are, Perry", "At the Car Wash"), but kicks right-footed as seen while playing kickball ("Thaddeus and Thor"). He also plays the guitar right-handed, as seen during numerous songs. Given his skill with his hands, it's likely that he's ambidextrous. *He was the "geek" of his class and marginalized because he liked magic ("Leave the Busting to Us!") like "Luismi" the character of the Spanish series "Compañeros" (1998-2002). *He may have to use reading glasses ("Vanessassary Roughness"). *He has been seen arrested once ("Vanessassary Roughness"). *He has to do 200 hours of community service, possibly after being caught in "Vanessassary Roughness" ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *He hangs out with other aquatic mammals besides Perry ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *So far he has not made an appearance (nor even cameo) in only an episode: "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". *He has a habit of pushing buttons ("Vanessassary Roughness", "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and "A Real Boy"). *Doof is the German word for "stupid" or "idiot". Major Monogram made fun of it ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *He has often said "Dummkopf", a common German insult that literally translates to "stupid head". ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Mom's in the House") *''Schmerz''' '''( pronounced ''Shmertz) is a German word which means pain, ache, grief, or sorrow which basically describes Doofenshmirtz's childhood. *He built the Flat-a-Platinator to get rid of Perry the Platypus ("Phineas and Ferb"). * In "Crack That Whip", he says that he is unable to grow facial hair, but he is shown with a goatee in "Unfair Science Fair" and beard in "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". *Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacted with Phineas and Ferb for first time in a dream ("Wizard of Odd"). *Doofenshmirtz interacts with Isabella three times ("Chez Platypus", "Wizard of Odd", "Doof Dynasty"). *Doofenshmirtz interacts with Buford twice ("Chez Platypus", "Bully Bromance Breakup"). *Doofenshmirtz keeps a teddy bear in his lab-coat ("A Hard Day's Knight"). *Doofenshmirtz doesn't play and hates golf. Despite this, he has golf clubs ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "She's the Mayor"). *Doofenshmirtz plans what he's going to say to Perry before hand ("No More Bunny Business"). *If Doofenshmirtz were to be captured & arrested by the O.W.C.A., he would serve 10 to 20 years in prison ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *According to Dan, Doofenshmirtz has always called Perry "Perry the Platypus" and never just "Perry". However he has said only "Perry" a few times in the episode "The Bully Code", where he wrote "SAVE FOR PERRY" on his cast so that Perry would have a spot to sign it. He also called Perry by the name "Perry" without the "the Platypus" suffix in "Are You My Mummy?", twice in "Hide and Seek", once in "At the Car Wash" and once in "Hip Hip Parade". *He once sent a humiliating video all around the Tri-State Area. But afterwards he finds out that, because of the video, he cannot go even into his kitchen ("Tip of the Day"). *Apparently, he has a Visigoth called Alaric working for him ("Brain Drain"). *He is no longer welcome in Albania ("We Call it Maze"). *He has music instincts and he is able to recognize every musical group of the show ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "The Baljeatles", "Meatloaf Surprise"). *He sometimes built a Perry-based version like Bobblehead Perry the Platypus and Pretendy the Practicepus. ("Just Passing Through", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *He was born with an extra finger in his right foot so he moved it to his left one (Interview with Dan and Swampy) *When asking his neighbor to let him into the "D.E.I" building when he left his keys in the other dimension, he mentions he has been her neighbor for 12 years, implying that he got the building 12 years ago, therefore also suggesting that he also divorced Charlene around then, when Vanessa was 4. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * He has a habit of singing in his bathroom ("Misperceived Monotreme", "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *Ever since he was a kid, there has been a fire hydrant stuck inside his leg. ("Skiddley Whiffers") *He has been doomed by a puppet twice. Once by Dr. Doofenshmirtz (2nd dimension)'s Puppet. The other time was likely by Planty The Potted Plant. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "No More Bunny Business") * He mentioned that he was a boxing champion in middle school back in Gimmelshtump. ("The Curse of Candace") * Doofenshmirtz said he couldn't grow hair in "Crack That Whip", but when he became a poet he had a beard and when he wanted to click a pop-up ad in "Tour de Ferb", he had whiskers. *He seems to really like chicken soup. ("My Fair Goalie") *In "Quietest Day Ever" reveleaed that Doofenshmirtz is 47 years old. Interestingly, that almost the same age as his voice actor, Dan Povenmire. External links * * Footnotes de:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz es:Heinz Doofenshmirtz nl:Heinz Doofenshmirtz pl:Heinz Dundersztyc pt-br:Heinz Doofenshmirtz vi:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Villains Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:Scientists Category:Perry the Platypus Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Druelselsteiniens Category:Doof 'N' Puss Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Males Category:Adults